Gravity Rises AU Wikia
Welcome to the Gravity Rises Wiki Gravity Rises is a roleswap alternate universe for Gravity Falls, in which several characters have switched-around personality traits. While how far the swaps go is up to the individual writer or artist, there are a few common elements The Basic Rules The swaps that define Gravity Rises are as follows: Mabel swaps with Dipper, becoming the junior paranormal investigator while Dipper becomes the excitable, childish one. Pacifica swaps with Gideon, being the child psychic while Gideon is the spoiled rich kid. Stan swaps with Ford as the one trapped in the portal, and presumably also the Author. Robbie swaps with Wendy. Soos... it depends. Sometimes he's a universal constant and sometimes he swaps with Melody. The whole thing takes place during Christmas break. And the name of the actual town, it's inconsistent. Sometimes it's still Gravity Falls, but sometimes it's re-named to Gravity Rises. For the sake of consistency I am going to refer to the town as Gravity Falls in this Wiki page. It's just easier that's all. Mabel Pines Mabel can be shy with people she doesn't know, but once she gets to know someone she can be quite nice and very friendly. She has a love of all things paranormal and Especially ghosts. She can be very passionate about the paranormal and loved going on monster hunts even before she came to Gravity Falls. She found her Great Uncle's third journal not long after showing up in Gravity Falls. She wears a white T-shirt with a blue pine tree on the front and a yellow (brown? yellowish-brown? brownish-yellow? I don't know) jacket with blue jeans, boots and a red headband. Dipper Pines He's a very excitable kid who is very proud of the birth mark that he is nicknamed for and shows it to everyone. He talks a lot and makes friends with just about anyone who's nice to him and his sister. He's not as into the paranormal as Mabel but usually joins her on her monster hunts. Dipper wears hand made T-shirts each at are different with some form of long sleeved under shirt as well as gym shorts and sneakers. He is most well known for wearing a blue T-shirt with a yellow star on the front and a yellow under shirt. Unsurprisingly, is very under-dressed for winter. Stanford (Ford) Pines Ford started up the Mystery Museum in Gravity Falls over thirty years ago. He's a paranormal investigator and the author of the journals. He hired Robbie and... Soos or Melody... to help him run the museum and agreed to let the twins stay with him over Christmas break. Ford also built the portal under the museum. His brother Stanley Pines was pulled into this portal and now Ford is trying to get him back. However that proves to be difficult without two of his three journals. It seems like he'll never get the portal working, but that all changes when the twins come to town. Gideon Northwest Gideon is son of the rich family who founded Gravity Falls years ago. He can be stuck up and alittle arrogant and tries to keep his family image up. Gideon has a blue amulet that does exactly what it does in the show. He also is the holder of Ford's second journal. He seems to have some connection to the Order of The Crescent Eye or at least knows about them to some extent. Pacifica Gleeful /or/ Pacifica Pleasure Pacifica is a beautiful, charming young Clairvoyant who's powers come from Her purple amulet. She as a cheery happy around people when she is doing her shows but she is actually very... unstable. When she first meets the twins she develops a 'crush' on Dipper and they start to date. But somewhere along the way, Things Go Bad. Mabel tries to talk to her but Pacifica but then she snapped and tries to Kill Mabel with a knife before Dipper stops her. It's also much more implied that She has a connection with the Order of The Crescent Eye. Robbie Corduroy Robbie is Ford's cashier at the Mystery Museum and is able to play guitar. He grew up in Gravity Falls and has a small group of friends. He's very swab and calm and quickly became friends with both of the twins after they came to stay with Ford. He wares a plaid shirt with blue jeans and a black beanie. Fiddleford Mcgucket A character not often focused on. I haven't seen him in any fan fiction except for my own. There is one thing that generally understood about him in this AU though and that is he's part of the Order of The Crescent Eye and that Ford did something to make him mad. The Order of The Crescent Eye is believed to have something to do with Bill and possibly wants to summon him into their world. Bill Cipher Bill wanted to get into the real world. It's suggested that he almost succeeded in doing this but it's believed that Stanley stopped him but was pulled back in with Bill as well. Bill has a bitter hatred for the Pines family for what Stan did and voles vengence against them. And Bill has something else, the Shadow Wraith. Shadow Wraith The Shadow Wraith is a large dark wolf like creature with completely red eyes that works for Bill. His bite is poisonous and can only be cured by one thing, and that's the flower know as Night Shade. This creature can feel pain but can only be truly killed by one thing, a Spectral Blade. His loyalty to Bill knows no bounds. Main Variables Gravity Rises has no set canon aside from its swaps, so multiple things vary from author to author. Here are the most common: The story (obviously). The town's name; Gravity Falls or Gravity Rises. How Ford acts; Sometimes he's a grump who lost his passion for the paranormal, and sometime he's very kind and still loves the paranormal. Soos or Melody; It's one or the other. Pacifica's last name; It's either Gleeful or Pleasure. (I guess someone wanted to be alliterative, can't say I blame them) Candy and Grenda; I can't even... they are different in every fan fiction I read! Sometimes they're gender bent, sometimes they're not. And sometimes only ONE of them is gender bent. But for those who want to know the gender bent names are Cody for Candy and Greyson for Grenda. Stories That I Recommend https://www.wattpad.com/story/62176307-gravity-rises-au BrightnessWings19's version. Because if you didn't learn about Gravity Rises from Nelaku, you probably learned about it from Wings. https://www.wattpad.com/story/71465998-rising-from-gravity-wattys2016 Aero_Dragneel's version. Because I really like their version. https://www.wattpad.com/story/76387962-gravity-rises My Version! Because shameless self-plug! (and I really worked hard on it) https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11274419/1/Gravity-Rises Eternalangel15's version. Because her's was the first I ever read and liked. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse